


The Starry Night

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, F/M, Fluffy, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben was away filming during your anniversary and Ben was very upset by it but you have a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> The idea i had was that Ben could be away filming either Star Trek or Parades End, which either you like better, and it could be our anniversery, and he hated to be away filming because of it. But I came to the set to suprise him and make him feel better and I am wearing that dress. You can fill in the rest! lol

"JJ?" You had dialed JJ Abrams cell, he was in San Fran filming Star Trek into Darkness and Benedict, your husband was there today, your anniversary.

Earlier in the day Ben had been so apologetic about being gone so far from home on you’re anniversary and you assured him it was okay.

"Hey (Y/N) what’s up?" JJ spoke.

"Today is Benedict’s and my anniversary and as a surprise I flew in last night to surprise him on set today. I was wondering if you could tell me when you all will be finished and if I could come pick him up for dinner or something."

"That’s great! He’s been moping all day about not being with you." JJ laughed before continuing "We expect to be don’t with Ben around seven tonight, that work?"

"Absolutely! Thank you so much JJ. Between you and I, lips sealed!"

"You have my word." JJ said and we hung up.

I bought a beautiful dress back in London and wanted to surprise Ben with it.  
****************  
See dress here:

http://kcolrehssemloh.tumblr.com/post/83176541585/haenuli-haenuli-ball-of-starlight  
****************  
With two hours to get ready and to the studios I needed to hurry. I jumped in the shower real quick got out grabbed my robe and did my make up before getting my dress on. Oh how I loved this dress so much! Sure it was a bit fancy but I didn’t care, it was the prettiest dress I had seen in so long.

I was taking Ben to a private dinner on a rooftop over looking San Fran with dancing and wine and just a beautiful romantic evening.

Dressed and ready to go I grabbed Ben’s suit I had brought with me and headed out of the hotel room and grabbed a taxi, I had set up a town car to pick us up from the studios to take us to our starry roof top evening. The filming location wasn’t to far from where I was staying which also happened to be where Ben was staying just a few doors down. The taxi pulled up at the gate and let me off, I signed in at the gate and was shown to where the film was shooting that day. I poked my head in before walking in and finding JJ talking with Simon and Chris.

"Hello gentlemen." I waved and joined in on the group to conceal myself from Ben.

"He…llo…(Y/N)." Chris said and they all turned to look at me.

"Wow. Damn Benedict gets everything." Simon groaned before the rest of us chuckled.

"We’re almost done with Ben, he’s back getting the make up taken off and changing, he’ll be out soon." JJ said as he took in my dress and figure.

"Come now guys, you’ve all seen a lady before." I smirked and they cleared their throats and looked back up to my face.

"Ben has been griping all day about not being with you, he’s been a pain in the ass." Simon made us all laugh.

"My poor Ben." I frowned and titled my head slightly.

"Oh hello (Y/N)." Zachary came to join the group still in his Spock outfit.

"Hey Zach, how’s it going? Here to save me from these three?" " I motioned to Simon, Chris, and JJ.

"Yeah I’ll protect you." Zach chuckled.

"Oh hey (Y/N)!" Zoe came over to join us also.

"Hey Zoe, how are you?" I waved happily.

"I’m doing great! You look amazing! I love the dress." She and I got to talking about it and girly stuff.

"Isn’t anyone going to ask me about my outfit?" Simon butted in and them Chris added "what about my boots?" We all laughed before we heard Ben’s voice.

"What’s so funny here?" We all stopped laughing immediately and the group pushed me out towards him, his jaw dropped in shock.

"Hi babe! Happy anniversary." I said as I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hdjshk…" Ben jumbled his words before shaking his head and trying again "you…you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you honey. Are you surprised?" I flicked my eyes over his face to take his look in.

"Yeah, to say the least. What are you so dressed up for?" He asked.

"I’ve planed a bit of a romantic private evening to celebrate our anniversary." I handed the suit to him. "Go change, I’ve got a car waiting for us." He took the suit and headed to a dressing room to change and I returned to talking with the cast about this and that. Ben returned a short time later dressed in his black suit with white dress shirt under his jacket and took my hand, entwining our fingers and saying our goodbyes.

The car was waiting for us at the door so we got in and headed off to our rooftop paradise.

We pulled up at a house awhile later and the door opened. Ben held me get out of the car and up the stairs of the house. We were showed to the roof and we opened the door to find the roof had been decorated perfectly. A small table set off to the side with two white chairs beside it. Flower arrangements graced the corners of the roof and a large wooden dance floor sat at the center of the roof. Party lanterns lit the area and set the mood, our view looked down towards the Golden Gate Bridge and over to the other side of the bay and city where lights twinkled from buildings and houses on the clear spring night.

"Darling it’s beautiful." Ben smiled and leaned down to kiss me before taking my hand and spinning me into his arms and taking me to the dance floor. Music was being played by a small hidden speaker in one of the planters, currently Jeffery Osborne’s ‘On the Wings of Love’ was playing. Ben spun me around on the dance floor and the two of us moved in such a way we felt we were dancing on clouds.

"I’d be so delighted if you could come with me

On the wings of love  
Up and above the clouds  
The only way to fly  
Is on the wings of love

On the wings of love  
Only the two of us  
Together flying high” Ben sung softly in my ear. We danced until our dinner arrived and we caught up with each other’s work and what we’ve been doing to help ease the hurt from being gone from each other so long. We watched the lights twinkle in the city and danced more after toasting with champaign to another wonderful year together and sharing a romantic kiss. It was times like these that you remembered the what it’s like to be swept off your feet in love.


End file.
